


Some Nights

by synvamp



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Gay Sex, M/M, PWP, Sanji is FLEXIBLE, Smoking, Smut, Swearing, Zoro is all too happy to take advantage of that, graphic depictions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp
Summary: Sanji is *NOT* sitting up late, horny in the galley hoping a certain swordsman will come his way. No way. That is absolutely not what is happening here.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 250





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Moe81 and Sybile for their inspirational works on the eye-popping flexibility of a certain leggy blonde XD

\---xxx---

The moonlight streamed in through the port holes. Sanji sat and watched it slowly crawl across the table. Illuminating his shoes, ankles, knees… slowly the room filled with smoke. He opened the door to let the air circulate and shivered as the cold night breeze caressed his skin. His thin silk shirt was no protection against the tumultuous weather of the Grand Line.

He listened to the sound of the waves and thought of old sea shanties Zeff taught him many years ago. It helped him to forget that he was waiting. He didn’t mean to. He knew that Zoro wouldn’t come and it didn’t bother him. Why would he? Why would Sanji be here, so late? Why would he be… waiting? He wouldn’t. He _wasn’t._

Something like that.

But his body knew the truth. It knew that he was oh-so-desperate. Every muscle and sinew tensed… his ears pricked for the first sound of heavy boots on wood. He couldn’t lie in his hammock in a room with the swordsman. His body ached half-way across the room. If he’d fallen asleep feeling like that, he probably would have woken up wrapped around Marimo all guns blazing.

Oh, _fuck that._

It was nice to just sit, though. To bask in the rare calm and the moonlight… and there it was. His spine tingled as he heard the soft shuffle of feet on the deck. His whole body tensed as he hovered on the desperate edge of hope. As his heart fluttered he suddenly remembered who he was; lust or no crippling lust. He lounged back and let his smoke linger nonchalantly on his lips. The door was pushed open slowly. A green head poked around the door and dark eyes scanned the room. Sanji’s hair was lit by a silver halo of moonlight, the eyes fixed on him and the corner of tight drawn lips twitched.

“Oi. What are you doing here?” Zoro’s deep voice was like nectar to the cook.

_He came._

“’S my kitchen.”

“It’s late.”

“I know. What’s your excuse?” Sanji raised one eyebrow; at least one part of him was still cocky.

Zoro glared, “I want booze.”

“Well you can’t have any.” Sanji reached out and put out his cigarette.

“I can’t sleep.”

“Bullshit,” the cook laughed. He’d never heard anything so ridiculous in his life!

“You trying to get on my good side shit-head?” Zoro sat on the edge of the table and leaned over towards the cook. It could have been a threat or an invitation.

“Sorry princess,” Sanji chuckled “would you like me to make you something to eat to help you get to sleep? Or a hot drink?” Zoro continued to glare down at him with those intense dark eyes. “Or perhaps you’d prefer me to take the direct route and just tucker you out myself?” He fluttered long blonde eyelashes up at the grumpy swordsman.

“Shut up.”

“ _Make me_.”

Hot mouth on his and desperate kisses. Zoro moved so fast that the words were still leaving his lips. He never had to be asked twice.

Strong hands tugged at his collar and he was pulled up, onto the table. Hands untucked his shirt and roamed across his stomach, up his chest. Deft fingers flicked his nipples and he moaned softly into the swordsman’s mouth. He knew Sanji loved it when he stroked his nipples. He pretended not to care about what the cook wanted but he always touched him in a way that made him squirm.

The skilled hands undid his belt and then his hips were lifted off the table. Zoro leaned back and sat the cook in his lap. He looked up at Sanji and kissed him, wordlessly. Sanji wanted to tell him that he wasn’t waiting. He didn’t need this - those calloused fingers slowly rising up his sides, blunt nails gently tracing circles closer and closer to his sensitive nipples…

He leaned in and kissed Zoro just to shut up his inner dialogue. He tasted hot and sweet; black tea and honey. Zoro nipped his lips and grunted as Sanji shifted his weight. He wriggled further down into the swordsman’s lap, torturing Marimo’s groin by grinding his ass against it. He didn’t need this hot body closing in on him. Not now. _Not ever._

Finally Zoro undid the buttons on the cook’s shirt. Unusually gentle, he didn’t pull a single stitch, the soft silk falling from Sanji’s pale shoulders and fluttering off the table onto the floor. The blonde pulled at Zoro’s shirt, and he obligingly lifted his arms, letting the fabric slip from his toned muscles. His chest rippled in the moonlight as he put his arms down again and turned those intense eyes on his ero-cook.

He lifted Sanji’s hips again, sliding his trousers down. The cook stood up and slowly teased the satin from his straining erection. He eased the boxers off his hips, letting them and his pants slide down his legs. Zoro looked up at him with a satisfied smirk, his eyes rolling slowly up the cook’s tight, pale body. Sanji let his long chef’s fingers trail down his sides, and then used one foot to flick his clothes neatly onto a chair. Zoro leaned a lazy arm over and swept him into his lap. He tilted the cook’s chin just so and kissed him deeply.

Sanji felt the warm hands slide across his body. Fingertips skirted ticklishly light down his stomach and then a rough hand closed on his cock. It was a sudden shock to his sex-starved body. He bit Zoro’s lip and arched his back. The swordsman grunted in satisfaction and pulled away from the kiss. He took Sanji’s hand and guided him to stand up. He stood slowly and Zoro ran his hands up the inside of his legs. He cupped him gently and leaned forwards; he hovered for a second and looked up, “I’m only doing this once, so enjoy it,” he growled.

_He wasn’t really going to…?_

Sanji gasped as strong, wet lips closed down on him and a warm tongue circled. Zoro had never done this. He said he would _never_ do it. Sanji had done it, it didn’t bother him… but Zoro, what wa… h… oh… fuc… Sanji let his head tip back and he felt weak at the knees. Zoro’s hands closed on his ass as he pulled the cook forward into his mouth. Sanji could feel his lips slide slowly up and down, tongue flicking his tip each stroke. It was fucking _incredible._ He was _so_ doing this again.

He dug his fingers into Zoro’s shoulders as a calloused hand urged him to spread his legs. One rough finger was dragged agonisingly slow between his legs. Silently he begged Zoro to just put his fingers inside him. He was feeling dizzy but the swordsman was holding him up with one hand firmly clamped on the cook’s hip. As Zoro’s warm mouth surrounded him, he felt like he was starting to get too close. Too close to something incredible that would probably cost him his life. Zoro might be doing this but if he came in Marimo’s mouth… The thought made him moan and he felt the heat building fast. He pulled his hips back gently and panted out, “Zoro… stop…” The dark eyes turned up to his face and his erection emerged slowly from Zoro’s now-pink lips.

“Sure? Only chance you’re gonna get,” Zoro said. He licked the end of Sanji’s engorged cock and grinned when the cook trembled at his touch.

“I just don’t want to… well… you might get pissed if…” Sanji mumbled into his fringe.

“You don’t want to _what?_ ” Zoro asked, his dark eyes filled with mischief. He pushed one finger slowly into the cook, who gasped and tried to stay standing up. He could feel it pushing into him roughly, just the way he liked it. But suddenly there was more, much too much sensation at once… Zoro had pulled him back into his mouth and was sliding that hot tongue up in time to his caresses. He added a second finger, a third… Sanji’s vision went white and he tried to think of something. Anything… but there was just Zoro’s fingers and his mouth fucking the cook, harder every second. He fisted Zoro’s hair and tried to stop him but the bastard just pushed into him deeper. He started swearing loud and he knew he was going to come. He tried to hold it back and for a minute he teetered on the edge of bliss, his body screaming and racing and pulling him… and then he fell. Zoro’s fingers did something amazing and white hot sparks radiated from them. He ground his hips desperately, as Zoro thrust deeper inside him.

Sanji moaned and held onto the swordsman for dear life. His body collapsed and the heat washed over him, then he was gasping, soaring and coming so fucking hard into that oh-so-wet mouth. He shuddered as Zoro moved inside him and he looked down to see that smug grin as Marimo swallowed. He slowly released Sanji from his grasp, and licked the last drops of moisture from his tip. He stared up and frowned. Sanji suddenly felt scared.

“I… I’m really sorry… I tried to stop you, but you’re too fuc..”

“I don’t care about that.” The dark eyes bored into him.

“Then what?”

“You better not be a lousy fuck because of that.” Zoro smirked up at him and slowly stood up beside him, pulling the cook towards him into an embrace.

“As if _you_ could tire me out, you lazy bastard!” Sanji bumped chests with Zoro and his skin tingled where their bare flesh touched.

It wasn’t a _need_ per se, more like a very, very strong desire…

\---xxx---


	2. Chapter 2

\---xxx---

Zoro stood still and enjoyed the feeling of Sanji’s bare skin against his. The cook was warm and a little too soft - for a warrior - but his muscles were hard and strong where it mattered.

“Mm not lazy,” Zoro grumbled into the cook’s just-washed, fluffy blonde hair.

Sanji’s fingers worked at Zoro’s pants. He undid the zip and let them fall to the swordsman’s ankles. He scrambled to undo the haramaki as quickly as possible, finally just pulling it up over the bemused swordsman’s head. Zoro had thought that maybe his first head job would leave Sanji broken and bleeding, or at the very best, sated and in no mood for sex. He had never imagined that it would be so easy to turn the blonde into a whimpering sex-kitten. The cook was practically tearing his clothes off.

Smug bastard had lost his cool and Zoro loved every second of it.

“Got enough energy to make you squirm,” Zoro said. His fingers skipped lightly across Sanji’s bare skin and he could feel the cook’s growing arousal brushing against him. Sanji’s mouth was hot on his neck as he kissed Zoro’s throat, collar bones, chest… He only removed his lips for the briefest of seconds to answer.

“Promises, promises…” The blonde mumbled into Zoro’s pectorals, before tracing his tongue delicately around the swordsman’s nipple. The sensation made Zoro gasp, the heat of Sanji’s mouth going straight to his groin. It surprised him how much his whole body was alive to the cook’s touch. It looked like his little experiment with ero-cook had some unexpected results. Giving Sanji a blow job had made Zoro as horny as hell…

It shouldn’t be that surprising, on reflection. He loved to make Sanji cry out. Loved to make him _vulnerable_. It was something that he could never do when they fought, even though he maintained he had no trouble kicking that simpering curly-cook’s ass. Also, with Sanji’s natural talent as a mouthy bastard, it was rare for Zoro to get the upper hand in an argument. But somehow here, when they were like this… He could see the cook open and wanting… laid bare.

And he _loved it._

The taste of come was still lingering in the back of his throat. Actually, it wasn’t as bad as he had expected it to be. He had done it on a whim, no planning. Something about the night and the blonde’s neediness had just set him on fire. Suddenly the fact that he had another man’s cock in his mouth just didn’t seem to matter. There was only Sanji; his moaning, his taste, and the hot smell of pheromones and sex.

He looked into the blonde’s eyes. Somehow they had both ended up on the table. He pulled the cook closer and kissed him, before leading him back down to the floor. He motioned to a wine barrel in the corner of the kitchen. It looked like it would be the perfect height for him to take full advantage of shit-cook’s talents. He slid his hand between Sanji’s thighs and teased him mercilessly as he steered him into a corner. Sanji’s breathing was getting desperate but Zoro was only just getting started.

“Bend back for me,” Zoro said, pulling the cook’s sharp hips closer and grinding them against his own. Sanji moaned and arched his so-flexible body backwards over the wine barrel. Zoro held his firm ass and hips tightly in his strong hands to stop the gorgeous blonde from over balancing as he bent back impossibly far. Perfectly spaced ridges of defined muscle arched away from Zoro. He could feel the muscles taught under the skin as Sanji’s body was taxed to the limit. He clutched the cook’s hips harder and leaned forward to smother his stomach with rough kisses. Sanji wriggled at the unexpected contact and ground his hips into Zoro; the swordsman moaned and kneaded the firm flesh of the cook’s muscled ass with his thumb.

“Are you quite done? I’m going to pass out down here,” Sanji grumbled. He was bent so far back his head was practically touching the floor.

“Then quit your bitching and give me your hand,” Zoro said, regretfully lifting one hand from the creamy dimpled ass-cheek and offering it to the cook. He grasped Sanji’s wrist with firm fingers and pulled him slowly upright. The cook’s face was flushed from the blood that had rushed to his head, or it could have been the flush of anger. Sanji’s visible clear blue eye glinted with malice.

“I do _not_ bitch Marimo and don’t you fucking forget it.”

Zoro twirled his finger idly in Sanji’s pubic hair; the soft gold ringlets always entranced him. They caught the sunlight and the firelight and formed the quickest path to heaven from the planes of muscle below his belly-button to his twitching, rigid cock. Zoro could still smell him, still taste him…

“Are you even listening to me moss-head?!” the cook demanded. Zoro wrapped his fingers around the base of Sanji’s cock and tugged gently, pulling the cook in for a deep kiss. He let his tongue explore the contours of the love-cook’s mouth and claimed it with a gentle nip. Sanji grumbled into the kiss but ground his hips into the swordsman’s with desperate hunger. Zoro pulled away from the kiss, his head spinning with lust and testosterone,

“No. Turn over.” He kissed Sanji’s neck slowly from his collar bone to his ear lobe, the soft gold hair tickling Zoro’s nose.

“I have ways of making you listen, asshole” Sanji grinned, and before Zoro could scoff, the cook had dropped to his knees and was blowing ever-so-gently on the tip of Zoro’s cock. The cold breeze sent shivers up his spine and he put his hands on either side of the cook’s head and leaned on the barrel to keep his balance. Sanji’s tongue was always too much for him. He could make him come so hard he got dizzy. No woman had ever done that.

The chef flicked his tongue softly across the tip of Zoro’s cock; he slowly slid his hot lips over Zoro and swallowed him deep. The swordsman’s eyelids fluttered as the wave of heat consumed him. The texture of Sanji’s mouth, his constricting throat, the friction of his tongue… It made Zoro’s balls ache every time. He wanted to grab the cook’s ears and just fuck him into the floor, but there was so much more he could do with the cook’s supple body… he had to stay in control.

He tensed as Sanji released him and blew softly across his cock again, and gasped as he was swallowed deep. He groaned and tried not to grind his hips. Must be all that damn talking that made his jaw muscles so strong. Zoro had spent a whole lifetime fighting with a sword in his mouth and swore he would never be able to do this… so fucking _perfect_. His hips jerked involuntarily and he could feel an ache building between his legs, it had started to happen more and more when Sanji was around. He didn’t know what it meant and he sure as hell didn’t want to know. He knew how to cure it though.

“I’m going to fuck you,” he groaned. Sanji slowly licked his way up the underside of the swordsman’s cock and then ran his tongue up Zoro’s chest. His nipples went hard as Sanji’s talented tongue flicked over them.

“You going to say please?” Sanji asked, curling his lips in a condescending grin.

“What do you think?” Zoro growled. He nipped the tender skin under Sanji’s jaw line and grinned as he felt the cook’s nimble fingers coat him with oil. He gripped the cook’s hips and rubbed his hard cock against those soft golden ringlets.

“You’re really lucky I like your cock,” Sanji muttered, arching his hips into Zoro’s tight grasp.

“Put your foot up on my shoulder…” the swordsman mumbled into Sanji’s ear. The cook lifted his left leg and swept his ankle up till it rested on Zoro’s shoulder. They stared into each other’s eyes, perfectly level. Zoro let one hand leave the chef’s hips and slid his fingers slowly into his delicious depths. He was still tight as all hell… Sanji moaned and rested his head on Zoro’s other shoulder. He was just the right height for this. Zoro’s cock twitched, he could feel the tightness on his fingers… the smell and the heat… Sanji thrust against his fingers and squirmed in his arms. His breathy whimpers filled the room. Zoro grinned, the cook was dripping so badly he had slicked the swordsman’s fingers. Sanji’s grip on his shoulders tightened and he pulled close as Zoro lifted him up off the ground, he held the cook suspended above his cock and squeezed his ass. Sanji threw his head back and moaned,

“Yes… come on fucker…” Zoro used his fingers to stretch the cook and then used Sanji’s weight to slam into him. “Ah, FUCK!” he cursed. Zoro hovered for a second, too stunned by the hot ridges his cock was buried in to worry about Sanji. The cook’s ankle dug into his shoulder and his knee clamped down on Zoro’s hip, Sanji wrapped him up and the lithe pale body ground hard against him. He gasped as the cook’s weight threw their bodies together. Sanji struggled like a wildcat, his breath hot on Zoro’s ear. The swordsman detached the leg from his waist and put the cook’s foot to the floor again.

“Hard! Come on!” Sanji breathed in his ear.

With one hand on the cook’s ass and the other on his shoulder, Zoro finally let himself go. This was when he had his moment. He crushed Sanji’s weeping cock between them and effortlessly lifted Sanji off the ground.

“Hold on,” he groaned, as he felt Sanji’s muscles clench tight against him. He put his forehead against the cook’s and looked him dead in the eye as he forced their bodies together. He could feel Sanji using the ankle hooked over Zoro’s shoulder to get extra purchase.

_Not hard enough, love-cook?_

Zoro lifted the cook back further and slammed into him, using his rocking to slowly carry the blonde backwards, one long hard stroke at a time. Sanji threw his head back and groaned,

“Fucking… swordsman… always… so damn… hard…”

Zoro grinned and lowered the cook just a little, perching him on top of the wine barrel. “Always for you…” he growled into the panting cook’s ear. “Now hold on to my arms…”

Sanji leaned back and put himself on display. His creamy skin glowed in the dim light. With one leg still over the swordsman’s shoulder he could see everything. Sanji’s marble abs, his long hard cock, his golden down… and best of all, he could watch his own cock as he slowly impaled the cook. He leaned over the blonde, and pressed him down, using his full strength to swing his hips. He had been training for this; the battle he could always win… it was like a side kick: ankles, knees and then a twist and thrust at the hips. Sanji squirmed as he hit his deepest point. He pinned the squirming cook to the barrel, he had to hold him steady because he was wriggling wildly, groaning so loud the whole island could probably hear…

_Fuck, it was sexy._

Sanji threw his hands back and braced himself against the barrel. The swordsman saw his eyes glazing over and he grinned. Those perfect muscles were suddenly drawn tight against him and Sanji stared deep into his eyes. Zoro let go of his shoulder and began to stroke Sanji’s cock. The cook trembled below him and swore each time Zoro drove him into the wood. He ground his hips desperately against the Zoro’s solid thrusts and screamed as he came… his muscles rippled and he pulled Zoro deep. The swordsman only broke eye contact to watch Sanji’s cover them both with come. Zoro drove into him and rode him through his orgasm, taking his hands off the cook when his shuddering had finally stopped.

“Now turn around,” he growled at his incredible new toy. Sanji turned slowly, still catching his breath and spread himself over the barrel on his stomach. “Not there, come out here and hold onto your ankles.” Sanji looked over his shoulder as he stood up,

“All the blood will go to my head, idiot. I’m dizzy enough as it is…” He looked at Zoro’s erection longingly and bit his lip, “…so just hurry the fuck up.” He slowly bent down and clutched onto his ankles. Zoro watched the muscles in the cook’s back quiver as he stepped over and nestled between Sanji’s legs. The view was spectacular…

“I won’t be long,” he moaned, as he sunk back into the heat. He watched Sanji’s ass clench over him and grabbed whatever of that perfect body he could reach. From here he could plough deeper than he ever had before… he could feel the cook tighten against him as he started to moan again. Zoro increased his pace quickly, swinging his hips cruelly into the cook and revelling in the yelps and groans. He picked the cook off the floor again and the sound of Sanji swearing was the last thing he heard as he came deep in that blinding heat. Sanji bucked against him and as tight muscles milked him to the brink of unconsciousness he realised he could feel the lithe body trembling beneath him as they rode out the incredible high together.

Zoro gave him a last hard thrust and then slowly set the cook down. He stepped away and laughed as the blonde righted himself, obviously a little giddy.

“You really needed it tonight, hey ero-cook?” Zoro grinned as Sanji rolled over on the floor, where he had collapsed, and lit a cigarette. The cook glared up at him, pink lips, wide as hell I’ve-just-been-fucked-into-next-week eyes, and a scowl a mile wide.

“I don’t _need_ this shit,” he growled.

“Just keeping telling yourself that, I’m going to bed.” The swordsman pulled his pants up and threw his other clothes over his shoulder. He’d be there again next week; slutty blonde needed a service that only a man like Zoro could provide. He was lucky the swordsman was generous that way…

Sanji stared at the retreating figure. How could he be so alluring and so fucking annoying?! He wasn’t going to get away that easy though.

“Oi, Marimo,” he called out. Zoro turned and stood illuminated in the doorway. “Forget something?” Sanji grinned his most cocky grin and held up a bottle of sake.

Zoro marched back into the room and snatched the proffered bottle before stalking out of the room. Sanji chuckled to himself as he watched the grumpy man mutter his way back to the crow’s nest. He could hear snatches on the wind about cocky, smarmy, shitty, blondes who don’t know when to shut the fuck up.

Obviously Zoro didn’t need anything. Just came for the booze ‘cause he couldn’t sleep.

_Yeah, right._

\---xxx---


End file.
